The Heartbreak Kid
by Teampara55
Summary: AU. Season six. Two and a half months after the escape from the authority, an unexpected guest shows up at Fangtasia stirring up emotions as well as a certain blondes insecurities. Tamela fic No copyright infringement intended, all characters borrowed from SVM/True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N read Blumoone's Revamped and couldn't help writing this two shot. This is season six my way. No supe/human war and Bill stayed a pile of vamp goo. **

**The Heartbreak Kid**

I'm _not_ jealous; a silent mantra playing over and over in Pam's head as she watches Tara and her ex catch up at the bar. It wasn't that her progeny was flirting with the beautiful woman; no, it was the other way around. Though, not the the type of blatant disrespect that warranted the blonde rearrange her vital organs, but enough to rile the blonde up. With much difficulty, she forced her possessive nature into a box and kicked it into the furthest corner of her mind. She refused to outwardly show how insecure the beautiful human made her feel about her relationship.

"Seriously though, vampirism looks good on you. You got that whole dark badass thing going on", Naomi murmured, blatantly eyeing the baby vampires lean muscled form.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself", Tara chuckled mixing a Rum Runner at lightening speed then sitting it in front of the smiling human.

"So, what are you doing after you get off?", the brunette asked after a beat.

The baby vampire smiled a sad smile. She was hoping her former lover stopped by for a friendly visit but it had become clear that was not the case. She decided to check again just to be sure.

"Why? What's up?", Tara asked turning to grab a rock glass

"Oh nothing", the human started innocently, "just thought we could.. catch up."

Oh..._oh_, Tara thought.

There was no mistaking the sexual undertone in that statement.

"Uh actually", the baby vampire started

"Look I know the only reason you ended things was so you could protect me, but now your all vamped up so that's not an issue anymore. Plus, I just miss when you were mine", the human said firmly, her voice going soft at the end.

Hurt and jealousy bled through the bond at the last sentence, causing Tara to inaudibly gasp and clutch at the spot over her heart where the bond pulsed unhappily. Brown eyes search out the source of the unpleasant feelings only to spot the blonde staring down at her lap, her fingers fidgeting with her the hem of her shirt. The younger vampire had come to know this action as one of nervous habit, only seen when her maker was trying to was experiencing powerful and raw emotions. For her part, Tara sent a pulse of love and contentment so strong that Pam's head snapped up, their eyes met, and Tara's smiled that half smile that made the blonde melt.

Naomi had been waiting on an answer, without lifting her eyes from her drink, for thirty seconds before looking back up to her ex. She realized Tara was smiling at someone and followed her line of sight.

It was a woman, a gorgeous woman with luscious blonde hair, deep and bright blue eyes, very well dressed, with legs that went on for miles.

_I'm not jealous,_ she told herself.

Then it all came back to her like a Meatloaf song. Pam, 'her worst fucking nightmare', and the reason Tara left her in the first place. She let her narrowed gaze fall back on Tara, who was still smiling that half smile that was only supposed to be for her.

A hot head by nature she seethed in an even tone, "What the _fuck_ is going on here To-Tara?"

Orbs of cobalt snapped to the human menacingly at the arch tone, slightly startling the younger vampire out of her Pam induced stupor.

"What?", the baby vampire replied, her mind still a little cloudy.

"You fucking heard me Tara. What's going on with you and _her_", she her voice going deadly calm as she nodded in Pam's general direction.

The blonde in question merely raised a brow at her progeny as if asking, _"Yeah, what is going on?". _

She honestly wanted to know. Pam knew her the younger woman loved her unconditionally but she was blind to her child's efforts to prove romantic love. Having never really (or at least not remembering) experiencing or being on the receiving end of said emotion, she wasn't quite sure what to look for. But she dared to hope.

Tara's eyes shifted back to a disgruntled looking Naomi before she took an useless deep breath and began.

"She's my maker and..My girlfri"

"What!?", the human woman interrupted, not wanting to hear the last words fall from the lips she missed kissing so much.

Tara exhaled through her nose becoming frustrated, she did not want to do this in a bar full of vampires with super hearing. Lifting brown eyes up once more to her maker, Tara silently asked permission to finish the conversation outside the bar.

Pam didn't like it, but she knew her progeny had already chosen. Forever the gentleman, she only wished to spare the human the embarrassment of making a scene over a lost cause. So with a slight nod of her head she gave her approval.

"Ginger, handle this until I get back..and don't fuck anything up", she said taking her bar towel out of her back pocket and dropped it on the coolers in front of her.

"Okay hun", she chirped with a blank smile.

"Look can we take talk in private", she asked, turning back to the fuming brunette in front of her.

She really hated that she was about to break her heart again, but what could she do? She was in love with her maker and she was pretty sure Pam loved her back. The real her, all of her. They were in a good place right now and she didn't want to: A. Make Pam question her feelings and B. lead Naomi on. The baby vampire didn't see either of those scenario playing out in her favor. Though she loved both women, she was only _in love_ with one and she'd rather not air her laundry in front of nosey ass vamps and breathers she barely tolerated.

"Fine, lets go", Naomi growled through clenched teeth.

There was no way she was giving Tara up without a fight.

**TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside Fangtasia 11:53 pm**..

As the door to the bar closed behind Tara and Naomi, they came face to face with none other than Jessica. The immortal teen's features shifted from a look of surprise to one of suspicion, as her eyes narrowed and her lips set into a firm line. The redhead loved Pam like a bitchy older sister, and she knew it would break her undead heart (the one the blonde denies having) if Tara was doing what she thought she was doing.

"Tara, can I talk to you for a second", Jessica said through clenched teeth, letting cornflower blue eyes shift from the human back to the younger vampire.

"Yeah", Tara said slowly, just a little confused by her friends tone. She turned back to the brunette, " two minutes?"

She didn't wait for an answer before both vampires sped about thirty feet into the parking lot, standing just outside humans hearing range.

"What's up Jess?", Tara asked keeping a careful eye on the human. She was bound to attract some unwanted attention, she looked like a vampire happy meal.

"What's up? I don't know, why don't you tell me. Cause right now, it looks like you're sneaking off with your ex behind your girlfriend's back", the ginger teen whisper-yelled.

"What! No!", Tara sputtered, more than a little surprised at how protective Jessica was over her maker. Then she got pissed, "First Pam, now you.. I risk my life rescuing the bitch, get shot protecting her from those hillbillies who tried to rob Fangtasia when we got back that night..Do you think after all that I'd throw it away for a night with my ex? Honestly, do a bitch gotta meet the True Death in order for motherfuckers to see I love her?", rambled, fighting to keep her voice quiet enough so Naomi wouldn't hear.

Just then a giant smile split the ginger girl's face and Tara realized she'd let it slip. A squeal sounded from Jessica, as she began to clap and bounce on her toes.

"Oh, shit! Jess.. Jess!", Tara started trying to calm the slightly older vampire, " look, I haven't told her yet but I'm gonna. So keep it to yourself or I'll tell Pam you broke her laptop.", she threatened

"No, I promise.", the redhead began smiling," And sorry I jumped to conclusions, I know you better than that.", she finished sheepishly dropping her eyes.

"Naw it's alright, It did look hella sketch", she chuckled, nudging Jess's shoulder with her fist till she gained a giggle.

"Kay, I'll see you inside", the immortal teen said before speeding through the entrance of Fangtasia.

Tara approached Naomi at a human pace, trying to find the right words. When she finally makes it back she begins to speak, but her former lover interrupted.

"You're with her?! That-That monster?!", she almost yelled.

_This must be some kind of joke_, the brunette thought to herself.

"Hey now,", Tara begant, "let's not name call", she tried to joke.

"Are you fucking shitting me?!", she shrieked," that bitch almost killed us, she kidnapped your cousin, and now she's turned you into the one thing we both know you hate. And don't tell me you're okay with all this, because I know you.", The human seethed.

"I remember, okay", the vampire said raising her voice, before catching herself and taking a calming breath. This is _so_ not going the way she hoped it would.

"Then what? She gets her pretty little face back and you spread your legs like a fucking whore.", Naomi retorts coldly, regretting the words as Tara's face contorts into one of pain then suddenly smoothing out.

_That stung_. She reminded herself that the woman was hurt, and she knew all to well how that could make one lash out.

"I love her Naomi", she said looking her ex directly in the eyes. This was getting messy, and she figured it was best to rip the bandaid off quickly.

Tears welled into the young woman's eyes.

_She loves her?_, she thought becoming angrier.

"Like you loved me?", she asked the heartbreak evident in her voice, "it's only been two months..di-did I ever mean anything?", she whispered, looking away as tears broke free of her brown eyes and slowly rolled down her cheeks.

She had to get away, this hurt too much. Naomi never expected Tara's life to screech to a halt after she left,_ but damn_, she didn't think someone could take the dark skinned woman's heart right from her hands.

Tara fought against crimson tears as she searched for what to say. After a few seconds she simply whispered back, " I'm sorry"

"Fuck you", Naomi said hoarsely through her tears, before stalking to her truck, starting it up, and disappearing down the road.

_Goodbye_, the baby vampire thought to herself before taking a breath and turning to re-enter her home. She smiled at that thought. She'd never felt she had a home before.

**Inside Fangtasia 11:53pm..**

_This was a mistake_, Pam thought to herself as she watched her progeny exit the bar with.._Her_.

As the door swung open she got a whiff of Jessica's peaches and cremé scent and smirked. Pam would never admit it aloud, but little Jessica was like an annoyingly adorable and optimistic little sister.

_Strawberry shortcake's gonna will spill her guts like an Authority henchman_, the blonde thought with a chuckle.

A spike of confusion struck the invisible cord that linked maker and progeny. Pam began to panic. _What if she changed her mind? Or worse, she thinks Naomi is prettier than me?(gasp) _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a fleeting mix of mild anger and frustration. This confused her to no end, but just as she was about to rise from her maker's throne, Jessica entered with her patented eternal optimist smile. The carrot top in question simply smiled and waved as their eyes met. She headed towards the bar and started flirting with this _cute-enough_ fangbanger, trying her damnedest not to make eye contact with the blonde again.

Now Pam was worried. It was obvious her 'adopted' sister was hiding something. The thing was, the older vampire wasn't sure weather she wanted to know what it was. So instead she preoccupied her mind by watching the dancers for a while, giving herself a few minutes reprieve from her raging emotions and embarrassing fears. All of a sudden, she felt as if a silver blade was thrust into her chest and had to grip the armrest of Eric's throne to stop herself from racing to _her_ Tara's side. She knew before the pair exited the bar that the human wasn't going to make this easy, but whatever she'd said or done to the baby vampire to make her feel this way had hurt like hell.. Or the loss of heaven.

_This is her decision_, she replied to her many doubts and insecurities as they raged inside of her.

She wasn't delusional enough to believe she'd actually let the first person she'd ever truly romantically loved go.

_Yeah that'll be the day I ask Sookie for relationship advice_, she thought with a chuckle.

Cobalt eyes widened ever so slightly as their owner put a name to what she always felt when she saw the young woman, love.

_ Fuck me_, she thought dramatically.

Just then she felt, what could only be described as, ...peace flow through her entire being form her other half.

And then the door opened...

**The End**


End file.
